marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Panther (film)
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Black Panther (King T'Challa) Supporting Characters: * Dora Milaje ** Nakia ** Okoye ** Ayo ** Xoliswa * W'Kabi * Ramonda * Zuri * Princess Shuri * T'Chaka Villains: * Erik Killmonger * Ulysses Klaue * M'Baku * Tilda Johnson Other Characters: * CIA ** Everett K. Ross * N'Jobu Locations: * Earth-199999 * Wakanda ** Warrior Falls * South Korea ** Busan Items: * Vibranium * Panther Habits Vehicles: * Royal Talon Fighter | Plot = T'Challa returns home to take his place as king of the isolated, technologically advanced nation of Wakanda. However, his mettle as both king and Black Panther is tested when an old enemy returns, drawing him into a conflict that puts the fate of Wakanda and the world at stake. | Cast = * Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther / T'Challa * Michael B. Jordan as Erik Killmonger * Lupita Nyong'o as Nakia * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Martin Freeman as Everett K. Ross * Daniel Kaluuya as W'Kabi * Letitia Wright as Princess Shuri * Winston Duke as M'Baku * Angela Bassett as Ramonda * Forest Whitaker as Zuri * Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue * Florence Kasumba as Ayo * Sterling K. Brown as N'Jobu, a figure from T'Challa's past * John Kani as T'Chaka Phylicia Rashad and Atandwa Kani have been cast in undisclosed roles. Isaach De Bankolé will appear as a tribal elder. Nabiyah Be will portray Tilda Johnson, a member of Killmonger's crew. Sydelle Noel will portray Xoliswa, a member of the Dora Milaje. Connie Chiume will appear as a mining elder. | Notes = * The film was announced during Marvel Studios' event at El Capitan Theatre on October 28, 2014. * This film's original release date was November 3, 2017, but when Marvel announced plans for Spider-Man: Homecoming, they pushed it back to July 6, 2018 and Thor: Ragnarok took its original release date. The film was later moved forward to its current release date, with Ant-Man and the Wasp taking its previous one. * Filming for this film started by January 21, 2017, and wrapped on April 19, 2017. | Trivia = * This film's release date is during Black History Month. * Black Panther's main costume for this film was designed by Adi Granov, who had previously designed the main armor in the 2008 film Iron Man. Gallery Images Black Panther (film) promo 001.jpg|Black Panther characters Videos Trailers Black Panther Teaser Trailer Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Official Trailer BLACK PANTHER Official International Trailer 1 (2018) Marvel Superhero Movie HD Marvel's BLACK PANTHER Trailer 3 Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Rise TV Spot Teasers Marvel Studio's Black Panther - All-Star TV Clip Marvel Studio's Black Panther - King TV Spot Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Entourage TV Spot Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Kinetic Energy Film Clip Featurettes Marvel Studios' Black Panther - From Page to Screen Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Good to Be King Featurette Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Warriors of Wakanda Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Wakanda Revealed Featurette | Links = *Marvel films }} Category:Marvel Studios